A Forgotten Life
by zombiecupcake'eats-you
Summary: Roxas is living on the streets, when an officer comes and speaks to him. Did I mention that officer is a cute red head, who Roxas can't get out of his mind? AkuRoku, but be warned, short and sweet but gets a point across, not very stable either, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**:

Hi there, I'm INSERT NAME HERE and this is my fanfic, and these are not my characters, but I'm just borrowing their bodies for the time being, so enjoy kiddies.

-LINE-

"Hey kid get down from there!"

It was an officer, what a shame, when I finally was getting some sleep too. "Pfft, whatever." I said jumping down from the wall. Startling blue eyes met burning green ones. "It's not like anybody cares, ssssir."

"Naww I bet your parents are worried about you right now kid." He said shaking his hand through his red hair….hair that I want to ran my hands through, wait, WHAT?

My sarcastic laugh rejected those words. "I don't got any parents, ssssir, they got burned up in a fire. Also I'm not a kid, I'm 20, a legal adult." I dug out my wallet. "See here's my wallet, I'm not a druggie, or an alcoholic, so you have no right to arrest me, so leave me a lone fire crotch."

Deep rich chuckles meet that last remark. "Fire crotch, really?"

"Yeah, unless the carpet doesn't match the curtains." Even I giggled at my own attempt at a joke.

"Well, " He looked at my license. "Roxas, hmmm…." His eyes got a little more focused on my face, slightly staring. It was creeping my out. "Well Roxy, you should go home now, there are a hell of a lot of people out here that can do weird and demented things to you."

Sadly I looked away and muttered. "If only I did have a house."

Hands grabbed my shoulders, pulling me close., hugging me.

I sputtered struggling in his arms a bit. "Wwwwhat are you doing?"

"Oh Roxy I've been trying to find you for ever now, you don't remember me? You look so much bigger and cuter, that I couldn't believe it was you until I saw your license." Lightly little kisses were pressed to the top of my head. My eyes started to water. What were these feeling that being close, if not now closer, to him made?

I tugged at his arm a bit, this was getting too weird too fast. Heart pounding louder, I panicked, "Let go of me!" I yelled throwing him off of me, and running hard and fast from him.

One last glance was caught of him, when I heard him call my name, then I was out of ear shot. Black converse ate away at the pavement, till I got to the apartment building that I have been hiding out at. A quick climb to the top, and I fell on the mattress that I had found on the street a while back. Well stole technically, but being homeless had its' downfalls. White puffs of air escaped my mouth, meeting the cold night air. The beautiful stars blinked down on me, and as my eyes closed for sleep the face of the officer stayed behind in my head mockingly smiling.

-LINE-

Yeah so that's the start and I just had to slap it on here. There's more coming later, most of a small chapter is done along with this, but this was a nicer ending for the beginning. Hope you enjoyed this, and see you next time, maybe. Bai Bai.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note**

Hi I'm back, and this is the next weird chapter. It's setting up the next few I believe, but then again, maybe not.

Anyway, enjoy, and I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

-LINE-

The bright yellow sun shined threw my closed eyes, and then the noise volume beefed up, over powering in my ears. I opened my eyes, and saw my sister lying down next to me. We have been homeless for 2 years now, and still this doesn't get any easier. Right now we are not living out of a card board box, but an abandoned greenhouse on top of an apartment building. The irony.

My sister is 16, still in high school (thank glob), and has the same color of hair and eyes as me. Her name is Namine, and she has been diagnosed with Chronic Myclogenous Leukemia.

Namine was diagnosed when she was 10, but since the disease is only chronic, nothing can be done till she reaches the stage for her to go for bone marrow transplant. She has something that can be slightly treated but in the long run never fully taken care of. Everyday, I need to go to two, slightly low paying job that is close enough and to give me benefits that allow me to buy her the medicine she needs. What sucks is that it takes all of my pay check almost, but slowly the savings have been adding up that eventually all the things that a normal family has, we too can have.

A lot of things can, and is going wrong with her, that even if it is just her and me, we can prevail. I'm sure of this…hopefully.

The blankets ruffled around me, another night terror possibly. After losing our parents we have become dependant on each other, we knew everything about the other, and we have each others backs as well. My life right now is to make sure Namine is alright, so why is it that I can't get that red head out of my mind?

"Roxas…are you okay, it's not even morning yet." she said yawning. Her eyes showed slight bruising underneath them. She has a part time job also, and good thing that it's at a pharmacy. The high light of this is that they love Namine and me, the owners I mean, and are always worried about our living.

I look at her out of the corner of my eye, her hair is more dark than the day before. We both need to sneak into the building and use a shower and wash our clothes today. "Yeah I'm okay Nam, it's just I've had some things on my mind."

"Like what?" Namine smiled softly brightening my day a little more. Not everyday she smiled at me, why today?

"Well…I," Maybe I might as well tell her about yesterday. "I ran into a cop yesterday…"

"A cop!" She exclaimed, getting a bit flustered. She got up and sassed her pajama clad body at me. "What did you do, what did he do? Did he try to arrest you, what happened?"

I chuckled a bit at her worrying. "Nothing happened, I just took a sort break on the Cat Mural like I normally do, and this weird redhead cop came and told me to get down. Some how Nam, I felt…like I knew him from before, and I was kind of attracted to him as well." Lightly I ran my hand through my hair looking away, tell my sister, no my YOUNGER sister, this made me uneasy. She knew I was gay since before even I known myself. Namine would always tell me stories about myself. The reason being is because when our old home went up in flames, so did all my memories also.

"Aww Roxy, you've got a crush on a redhead! Oh wouldn't it be awesome if it was Axel!" She giggled getting all romantic on me.

My head started to throb, at the mention of the name, and my heart started beating faster than before. "Who's Axel?" I croaked, clutching my hands together.

Namine must of noticed my discomfort and stopped egging me on for the details. "Well when you were in school Axel was your best friend. He is two years older than you, and suddenly as soon as he left school it seemed like all your happiness was gone. I think you never told him that you were gay but since you have no memories since before then, it's probably better if we keep moving forward Roxas. All you need is love, and I'm here so why don't you talk to the cop if you ever see him again, and see what happens okay." Bending down to the bed that I still occupied, she kissed my forehead and hugged me.

Returning her hug, I jokingly sniffed at her. "Hey Namine, why don't you take the first shower and then go to school, okay."

She giggled at my statement. "What when you need one more than me? What's it been now, 2 weeks?"

Lightly pushing her towards our pitiful pile of clothes, mostly which for work, I said. "Well we both know that it takes you three times as much for you in the bathroom than me."

"Yeah, yeah." She grabbed her clothes for today, and book bag. Then looked me seriously in the eyes. "Roxas we can't keep living like this, not that I'm being selfish, but I can move in with my friend Kairi at any time. I'm just worried about you." Grabbing my hands she held them and said, "Just don't keep living like this, the O'Hares, will treat me like a long lost daughter. You worry too much, and with your mind, and body, you can dig up a guy in no time. Maybe they will take you in like a little kitten and love you. I'm not trying to be a bitch, I care about you too, just my stupid disease is not just pulling me down, but you too." Namine grabbed all her things, ruffling my spiky hair as she left. "I've left you information for everything, and I expect you to hold yourself up please Roxas. You're my brother, and I love you but I can't drag you down with me. You can come see me anytime at my work place or whenever you want, okay."

Then she left. I was stunned, I was pissed, I was….mostly hurt that she would go, and leave me. It's not like I'm a boyfriend that she can just up and go from, I'm her family, her only family at that. Still I hope she can get better even without me. Being selfish does not become a Strife, and we aren't. The money that was going to be spent for her medicine sits heavily in my pocket.

"What the hell just happened?"

-LINE-

I'm so bored! Ugh, leave a comment, if you have any ideas on what work place Axel and Roxas will meet up at. I have a couple ideas, but I'm opened to suggestions, mkay?


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**

Here's the next part, I do not own kh, so screw me, after you screw the charaters okay?

-LINE-

A yawn escaped from my lips suddenly. This work place was the lowest of the slums ever, but since Marly is the owner, he needs all the help he can get. It's a bar, but the place never sees more than at least 10 people a night, and I think it's because of the people who work here. Marluxia is as flamboyant as a gay can get with his bright pink hair and transvestite body. He tells me all the time that to get more business we just need to dress in maid uniforms and flaunt our stuff. Just thinking about that gets a smile out of me. We are the best of friends, and sometimes he seems like an older brother to me.

It has been a week since Namine ditched me, but we are still on good terms. I know that the O'Hares are helping her much better off then I ever can. Her eyes no longer hold the dread from living on the streets, and her medicine is getting taken care of also. But leaving me with out my only family has bummed me out.

Maybe if I saw that red head again it wouldn't be so bad. Yet why the hell do I always think stupid things like that? I don't even know his name!

"Hey Roxas I think that cup is clean now, you've been cleaning it for over 5 minutes now." Marly said sneaking up behind me.

Jumping away a bit I said, "Sorry I've been having a lot on my mind lately."

"Is it about your sister?" A cancer stick between his teeth stood unlit. This was a habit of his, the feel of a cig between his lips making him look cool, or so he thinks. We both haven't gotten laid in forever…or at least I know I haven't, with me still being a virgin.

A sigh escaped my lips thinking of all the hell like this. "Not really Marly, it's more complicated than that."

He twirled the stick around in his mouth, and winked at me. "I get it now, you've sexually frustrated! Well of course when you have to look at MY body everyday nobody can blame you."

The joke stunned, but still it was a joke all the same. "Naw why would I ever want to get banged by you Marly? Look how tall I am you have to half bend down to even get to my face level." Giggles popped out of my mouth at the cheesy look he plastered on his face.

"I know Roxas, I just want to be match maker for you hmmm?" Marly looked deep in thought then bamed his fist on the counter. "I've got the perfect idea, next man that walks in you've got to French kiss deeply! Double dare no takeys backeys." He pinched my arm for good measure.

"Oww Mar that hurt!"

"Yeah but it'll hurt worst if you don't get some flavor in your life." Beaming he went to check out the patrons.

Like anybody would even come in here who would look anywhere near kissable. And now a French one at that? Marly has such a sick mind.

A ding of the door was heard and a tall figure came in. Damn and now I had to kiss them, if they were a dude that is.

The shock was that it was the red head cop from a week ago. My heart started thumping as he came closer to the bar at which I stood behind.

"Well if I wouldn't believe it if I wasn't seeing it." He said sitting across from me looking at my face.

I peeked behind my shoulder to see if he was looking at somebody else, nope. Grabbing a glass I pushed it in front of the red head, saying "So what do you want mister."

Deep rich chuckles went through him, enough that it caught on to me too. "You." he said quite bluntly, looking into my blue eyes. A chill went through me at how he said this and I backed away some. Hands grabbed mine and stopped me from escaping.

"Oh Roxy, don't run away from me any more."

"I-I-I don't even know you, let go!" I called getting a bit freaked out.

His face contorted, and a sadness was slapped on it. Letting go of my hand he started getting all embarrassed. "You don't remember me Roxy? It's been a while now and I should stop getting so shocked. Hell I thought you had died in the fire with your family but I'm glad your still alive."

Getting up he stood starting to walk to the door, then I remembered the stupid bet. "Wait…"

Like a puppy he turned back to me and leaned on the counter. "Hmmm?"

And I stole his lips to mine. I held onto his head, mushing my lips to open his. Willingly his opened his mouth and my tongue stole inside. The taste of cinnamon met my tongue and his touched mine. I must of forgotten to breath, because as soon as I let go, I was huffing for breath.

"Wow Roxy, you still got the touch." He breathed close to my ear nibbling.

Blushing like mad, I said, "Well Marly is the one who dared me to."

Blinking at me he responded. "What dare?"

"To kiss the next guy who came into the door." I said bluntly running my thumb across my lips. They felt slightly swollen and yet I wanted more from this guy.

"Well I hope I can be around when Marly gives you another bet like this one." He grabbed my hand, dropping a five into it. "See you later Roxy." and he left out the door.

Times like these I wish I still had my memories. Looking at the five, I saw that the red head had written something on it. His number and his name, Axel.

-Line-

YAAAWWWNNNN! Shyt you wouldn't believe how long I was up til. Amazingly I got this and Psychedelic with Blue and Pink a chapter also, well good night peeps.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**

****Well here's the next part...it is leading up to...something?

Can't say what cause a whole new story popped into my head that includes roxas, ven, vanitas, and sora...and in my mind it rocks, and I'm the sort of person who has to ride with something and sometimes that gets me into the mood to come back to ones from before, or not. Either or, enjoy and I'm starting to love this a little bit hope you will too.

-LINE-

I don't like any of the other times I have to stay in late. A job at a market is where else I work at, and it is by far worse than that of Marly's place. Baby's cry, puke and spills are on the floor, and the customers alllll the time decide that the milk needs to be in the cereal section. Well I do to, but that's not the point.

"Damn." Another tampon package has been tampered with. Seriously I'm glad I'm not a girl having to shove those things in their….eck. But come on a coin operated thing is in the girls toilet for this sort of thing!

"Hey don't say those sort of things in a store Roxas!"

Huh, who said that, oh, it's Demyx. "Hey Demmy, did you get off your coffee job early?"

"Mhmm, and I had like 5 cups of cappuccinos, and man I feel good." His feet were jittering a bit as he said this. Demyx is a really good friend of mine, he tells me all the time that in high school I was one of his best friend, but I can't recall. All that matters is now, not the past, we can only strive for the future. Dressed up in a deep aqua blue shirt he smiled down at me. *sigh* Yeah everybody seems to be taller than me, but seriously the only people I know must of drank growth formula when they were young. Well except for Zexion and the chicks that I know for starters.

My phone buzzed getting a text from Axel. I don't know why a cop would want to text me, but he sure is entertaining. 'Hey blondie wanna go c a movie with me?' :D

His use of smilies got so stupid at times. I closed the phone without answering him.

"Who was that Roxas?" Demyx said. "Oh can I haz the lollipop please?" He yelped, suddenly pointing at my pocket. The flavor in question was cappuccino, and since he already had like lots of energy today, might as well give him more.

Pulling the lolli out of my pocket I said, "Yeah you can, but if Zexion if he finds out I gave you more energy than what you have already he'll have my head for it."

"Whatever, deal." He squealed like a chick. Vanishing the lollipop disappeared from my grasp and into his mouth in less than a freaking second. "So anyway what are you doing this weekend? Wanna go on a double date with me and Zexy? I have this hot tall dude that would look perfect for you!"

My phone vibrated like somebody was calling me, and I held my finger up to try and shut Demmy up for a moment, not like that's possible. "Hello who's this?"

"Oi blondie you should look at the caller ID sometimes, and oh right behind you too."

The voice was cut off and I faintly thought it was Axel, but then I felt a big ole pair of arms come around and lift me hugging all around. "Hey let me go, let me go!"

A playful chuckle came in through my ears.

"OMG! It's you Axel, I was just telling Roxas about our double dating plans for tomorrow." Demyx said punching Axel in the arm. My feet found safe landing as I was let go of. Lightly my hair was mused with Axel's hand. I could feel myself pouting, nobody messes with my ultra cute spiky hair. Not since forever.

He hugged my shoulders closer to him. "Yeah Roxas you want to go on a date with me?"

"Let go of me, unlike you guys I have to work so if you will excuse me, I'm leaving. And besides Demmy I have to work tomorrow also."

"Oh Roxas I'm sorry, just call in sick tomorrow. Here have the lolli back, maybe you can get sick then." Demyx pouted, shoving the lollipop in my mouth.

I could feel his spit all over it and I whipped it out of my mouth. "Eww Demyx, you just had your slobber all over it. That's like I was practically kissing you. I'm going to wash out my mouth now." I ran off to the restroom, before either of them could stop me. Why did Axel have to come now? My heart was pounding so loudly in my chest that as I hunched over the sink, it just felt so painful. Tears came out of my eyes and I sat down on the floor my knees up to my chest.

The door opened and a pair of arms went around my shoulders. Hair tickled my neck. "Are you okay Roxy?" Axel's hand came up to my face and brushed a few of my tears aside.

"Yes-no-I don't know." I said tears leaking out some more.

His head rested against mine. "Tell me your life story then, since I've been gone. How about that, so we can know each other better then."

Gosh his green eyes were so beautiful. The idea sounded nice, and I flashed a smile at him. "How long have you been gone exactly?"

His easy smile grabbed at me, and he said, "You don't remember me leaving for college? We were best friends, all through high school."

"Nope I don't remember anything." My easy manner of speaking was so weird. It must be very important whatever I had forgotten about.

Axel seemed shocked and moved a bit from me. "You have no memory? Not even of our first kiss?"

"I have no memory of my life since before the fire. All I know is when Namine and I woke up in the hospital, till now."

"Maybe you can remember better with this."

Hands grabbed at my face and Axel's lips were on mine. My eyes fluttered shut and innocently my hands wrapped around his neck. Deeply I moaned into the kiss, while Axel softly nipped at my lips. I opened them for him letting him enter into my mouth. Tongues touched and it just felt so good that we didn't even notice the door open to the restroom.

"Axel you in he- ECKKK!" Demyx said pointing. "Roxas, you hypocrite! You're doing it with Axel before going out with him. You gave me shit for doing that to Zexy!"

Quickly I popped my mouth from Axel's, blushing. Now his spit tasted much better along with his tongue too. A sideways glace showed that even with a kiss, he had became hard. The evidence could be seen from his skinny jeans and I scooted closer hiding it from Demmy. He grabbed my shoulders, and rubbed his boner behind me. Hot damn that feels good. I shivered then tossed my head looking straight at Demyx.

"I'm not banging Axel, and it is not the same with when you went with Zexion. You guys fucking did it on the coffee table, now that I go over to your place I can never look at that table again." A chill went down my spine when I said this.

Demyx sighed and twirled the lollipop in his mouth. "I guess you are right in that area Roxas, but I got that table gone a long time ago. We should just have a movie date at Zexy's place then and order pizza how's that sound?"

My giggles popped out of my mouth. "I guess I can do that, as long as it's after 2 and for sure not Twilight again."

"Okay, deal!" He skipped out of the room almost then turned back and handed a bottle to Axel. "Don't ever take a person rough, Axel here." Then he was on his merry way.

What had he handed to Axel. "Axel what is that?"

He grabbed my middle and sat me on his lap, kissing my forehead. That boner of his was still poking at my bottom. "Nothing really, just some lube."

I wiggled my butt around so that I was facing him fully, my legs spread on both sides of his. "What's lube, and on a brighter note what's this thing between us?" The blank expression I put on my face, was the best poker face I had, and really I did not want to give my hopes up any more with people. Sometimes it's best to let them go.

His lips came down on mine and lightly his tongue pushed into my mouth. The movements from his jeans and the bulged in them was getting me sort of hard. "Ss-sstop Axel, we are in a public place and I'm still working."

"So if we were in my bed would that be better." Axel smirked thrusting at me.

Chills went down my spine and heat fell down into my stomach. "Nnno I don't want it going so fast with somebody I don't know."

"But you do know me, I just need you to remember us, and everything before now."

Guilt squeezed my throat and my mouth became very dry. "I gotta go." My legs popped up on me too fast and I wobbled. Axel wasn't fast enough to catch me and soon I crashed down into a sink near by. Last thing I heard was my name being called out and a huge amount of pain come from the side of my head. Then complete and total darkness.

-LINE-

Damn I'm tired, well good night, and I hope you liked it, and if you hated it oh well. Say whatever you want, but it's always nice to say something please and thank you. Bai Bai


	5. Chapter 5

A.N.

So like...guess what I got into a kingdom hearts mood. Shhh don't tell my twewy boys though. I know it's been ages with this one but I found my original next chapter for this thing and I'm thinking of revising this. Like redoing it making it longer that sort of thing. I've even done this with my other stories too! Enjoy I guess and save what I have now, don't know if the revisions will be to y'alls likings.

-LINE-

My eyes slowly took in the sunlight coming from the window. I am not in the green house for one thing, another is that I don't even know where here is exactly. Nobody else was is in the room with me, so of course my curiosity was raging war inside my head. And somehow why is there gaze on my head, I fell yesterday, right then what...?

In the room is the remembrances of a once teenage boy who seemed to be embracing his on coming life. Posters of different indie band littered the walls and little balls of crumbled up paper laid the floor, far away from the trash bin. Some how even though it seems impossible, I over looked the floor and tripped on a skate board. I mean it was right in the middle of the freaking floor too. A big thump must have been heard, as my butt landed on the offending floor.

"Ouch that looks like that hurts a lot Roxy."

Turning my head I saw that it was Axel. Hot Damn he seemed so at peace and nice standing in the door way…munching on some Flaming Hot Cheetos!

"You have Hot Cheetos." I said sitting dumbly.

"Well yeah, you want some?" The bag was offered out to me.

"Hell yay." I responded quickly forgetting about my hurt head and butt for the moment. But I couldn't get up 'cause of the latter. "Axel." I said putting my pouty face on throwing my arms up. "Pick me up, I can't."

"You sure know how to throw on that cute face dontcha Roxy?" Axel laughed picking me up by my armpits and setting me back on the bed.

"Of course I do, it's the only way I can get free food from people who have it." The cheetos couldn't get into my mouth fast enough it seemed.

The nice burn of the cheetos met my tongue, making me smile in delight. "Gammit I haven't had these in ages!"

Axel laughed, sitting down next to me sending ripples through the bed. "Hey don't I get any?"

"Nope." I mumbled inhaling the bag almost. "It's empty now, you got any more?"

It seems like Axel did a double take. "But that bag was almost all full!"

"Yeah but now it's empty." I showed him the bag in question, and started licking my fingers.

"Wow so you like spicy things now?"

"Heck yeah, when ever I can. Hey Axel you got any more?" My hands tasted so good, but still he hadn't responded. "Axel?" I turned to him and it seemed like he was more fascinated with me licking my hands at the moment. "Axel!" I snapped my fingers at him. "Helloooo~ I haven't eaten in like a few meals, you have any food?" My pouty face worked before so it might now also.

"Umm oh yeah I do." He ran out of the room then and waved back at me.

I thumped back down on the water bed, enjoying the waves of the water bumping back at me. Really my stomach has been rumbling very badly at me lately. No I'm not anorexic, just I've realized that this extra money that I have been getting, is not really extra. I have been throwing most of it into a secret fund for Namine, that if she found out about it she would strangle me. But hey you gotta love siblings huh?

"I'm boiling up some water for ramen, what kind would you like Roxy?" Axel said, popping his head around the corner. I keep remembering this little fuzzy thing in the back of my head every time I see Axel. I don't know if it is a bad thing or a good one. More noticeably is what my heart does when he is around. It just wants to pound so much that I sometimes think it wants to escape my chest.

The bed renders me captive and that is so embarrassing seriously. I thump on my stomach finally facing him, "You got any beef flavor?"

"Possibly, you want to come check it out with me?"

"Yeah but I think your bed wants to suck me into it."

"Come here silly." He says effortlessly, grabbing onto me, and putting me on his back. The well worked muscles lulled me. Really I can't believe he is being so close to me. Maybe it's just because of his nature.

A deadly contagious yawn came from Axel's mouth, then I too yawned. "How long have I been knocked out for?"

"About 13 hours give or take a few minutes."

"13 hours?! Fuck, I had work today and omg what happened yesterday too?" My mind was in freak out mode that I don't think counting to ten will end it.

Axel placed me down in a chair then cupped my cheeks with his hands. "Hold it, Roxy everything is fine. Yesterday you conked your head on the sink at work, so they told me just to take you home but I couldn't find where you lived something about the address being wrong or something." Of course he couldn't I'm homeless for pete's sake. "And you're off today because we couldn't wake you up."

"Wait did you take me to the hospital or something because of this?" My fists grabbed on Axel's shirt, it felt so silky smooth. But that's not the point. Hospitals are scary places and always cost a lot to people with no insurance.

"Yeah I did, Roxy I worry about you." He said sounding so sad. The hands that were connected to him pulled me into a hug. His mouth was right next to my right ear. "I always have been worried about you Roxy."

Those lips sent shivers down my back and I lightly hugged him back. These feelings were so hard to control. "How much was it." I hate the hospital, I just hope it wasn't that much money. My pockets practically were weeping at me.

"It doesn't matter about the money what matters it that you're okay." Then he kisses my cheek.

I stay silent trying to add things up in my head, before breathing out a sigh and letting my arms fall. "So you were saying something about ramen?" I ask trying to sound cheery.

"Yeah you wanted some beef right?" Axel responded his back to me as he went to search for it.

"Yes." Then I watch him, my heart almost pulling at me pitifully. How I wish I knew what had happened before, like why he left me in high school, the fire all those things, it all hurts and I wrap my arms around me. Like why did I have feels of loving Axel...should I or shouldn't I?

-LINE-

A.N.

I don't expect this to go crazy, just know in the near future like month ish it's getting redone perhaps. I like my twewy and kh so here's to a new future of them!


End file.
